


Paying the Price

by FenixBlaise



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Gambling, Groping, Multi, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixBlaise/pseuds/FenixBlaise
Summary: You have lost a bet with Old Scratch himself, costing you your soul. However, you get an unusual idea of how to save yourself; by offering to have a ménage à trois with him and his right-hand man.
Relationships: King Dice (Cuphead)/Reader, The Devil (Cuphead)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Paying the Price

What did you do?!

How could you have been so stupid?!

You had to make that bet, thinking you had a good chance of winning all the money in the Casino.

You looked at the Roulette wheel in dread when the ball landed on 13 black. The Devil grinned and laughed "Game over, Dollface! I win! Now, about that soul...."

"No, please!" You cried. "There has to be another way to repay you! Surely you could spare me just once!" "Sorry Honey," the Devil said, crossing his arms. "but you signed the contract, a deal's a deal, now do make this easy for me, will ya?" "Oh God..." you thought to yourself. "...how am I going to get out of this?! Think, (Y/N), think!" You looked shakily up at the Devil, then your eyes darted over to King Dice and back at the Devil again. Suddenly, an outlandish idea popped into your head. You couldn't believe you were going to do this, but it's worth a shot, right?

"H-how about I make you an offer?" You asked the Devil. The fur-covered demon burst out into a bellowing laughter. "You make an offer to me? What could you possibly have for me to offer?!" You gulped and took a deep breath. "W-well..." you started. "...I'm not sure if this is the correct pronunciation for it, but I believe it's...ménage à trois?"

"Ooooohh...." the other patrons reacted, looking at each other and at the Devil to see his reaction.

The Devil had an eyebrow raised, now this was something he's never been offered before. Normally, his victims try to offer him valuables, sacrifices, and a man even offered his firstborn child in exchange for his soul, but never has a dame offered him pleasure...

"A ménage à trois, huh?" He asked, amused by the offer. "Who else are ya wanting to involve, huh?" "Um...y-your friend there?" You replied, pointing at King Dice. Some of the patrons hooted and whistled. Although it wasn't uncommon for women to throw themselves at King Dice and try to sleep with him, none have ever wanted to get his Boss involved. The Devil started laughing again. "Don't waste our time, Toots. I appreciate your boldness, but I ain't taking anything other than the soul I've earned!"

Your heart sank and you were about to give up when you heard a disappointed groan from the patrons. "Aw, come on!" One man said. "Look at 'er, you're telling me ya wouldn't hit that?!" An Incubus said. "I'd totally bone her!" A skeleton added. "Come on, Dice Man deserves to have a lil' fun!" Another patron said, all trying to encourage the Devil to take the offer. The Devil looked over at King Dice, who was blushing and tugging on his collar. He seemed to be somewhat flattered by his inclusion in the unusual request. The Devil turned back and looked at you, patrons still pressuring him. As much as he didn't want to entertain you, he didn't want to disappoint the rowdy crowd, plus, Dice has been a very busy man and had a lot on his plate lately, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to let him have a little fun....

"Alright." The Devil said, which earned him cheers from the men. "Come on, Kitten." He waved you over to him, which you came closer. The Devil placed his paw on your shoulder and looked over at King Dice. "You too, Dice." "Yes Boss." He replied and went over to your other side and the two of them led you away from the excited horndogs at the Roulette table.

♤♡◇♧

The three of you finally made it to the Devil's Bed Chamber after going through (literal) Hell. It didn't surprise you that it looked exactly like the many descriptions said Hell looked like, but you still felt a little intimidated by the environment nonetheless. You were awed by the intricate tile on the floor and stone walls in the Bed Chamber, which was large with the same white pillars you saw in the Throne Room just a little bit ago. There were blood red curtains on the golden rods of the canopy bed ahead of you, which was definitely big enough for three people to sleep, let alone mess around in.

"Alright, get up on the bed and do what you need to do." The Devil said, not particularly excited about this. "Just be lucky I'm in a good mood today." You gulp and nod. "Yes Sir." You begin to remove your shirt when you felt a pair of silk gloves stop you. "Boss, would you mind if I warm her up for us?" King Dice asked. "Yeah, go ahead." The Devil replied, waving his hand. "You're more experienced in this than I am."

Before you could even think, King Dice ran his hands down and placed them on your hips. You blush a bit and look up at him, to which he gave you a soft smile. "I must admit, you are a pretty one." He said. You turned your head away, blushing even more before he turned your head back to him, your eyes meeting his. "Now, now, don't be shy." He said. "Just relax for me and let the King take care of ya." He leaned forward and stole a kiss from you. Your heart skipped a beat when his smooth lips met with yours. He caught you off guard, but you didn't hesitate to return the kiss, closing your eyes and letting him taste you. You had to admit that the die was an incredibly good kisser. You wrapped your arms around him and he slid his hand up your spine and wrapped his other arm around your waist to pull you closer to him. He broke the kiss soon after to pepper soft kisses along your sensitive neck.

The Devil was somewhat fascinated, finally getting to see the King's courting behavior. He noticed that he wasn't one to just get down and dirty, he lets his lovers burn slowly like a candle. His gentle touches, his passionate kisses, and his burning desire was the fiery flicker of light that had you and others before melting like wax in his arms. The Devil was truly curious now...

King Dice kissed down your chest and even giving it a few licks as he pulled down the top half of your dress. He reached his arms around you and pecked at your jaw while he unclipped your bra, earning a soft moan from you. He pulled away and you let your bra and the rest of your dress fall from your body, leaving you in just your panties and heels. King Dice helped you step out of your dress and sat you down on the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of you and lifted your leg and placed it over his shoulder. You started blushing upon seeing Dice's face so close to your area, but that's not where he was going. Instead, he leaned in to give your thigh some gentle kisses. You felt yourself getting goosebumps as his warm lips grazed across your skin. Boy, he was letting you burn oh so slowly.

Curiosity led to the Devil approaching you and placing a cold paw on your breast. You whimpered at his touch and he kept squeezing and massaging the mound that fit almost perfectly in his hand. Between King Dice's kisses and the Devil's touches, you were starting to get overwhelmed. King Dice removed your heels while touching and caressing your legs while the Devil kept groping your breasts. King Dice noticed a wet spot on your panties and looked up at the Devil, who was now sitting behind you on the bed. "Boss, it looks like she's getting wet. Would you like to give her a taste?" The Devil smirked and got up. "How considerate of you to let me have the first bite." He Devil got down in between your legs while King Dice got up on the bed with you. He used his teeth to pull his gloves off before getting a feel of those soft bosoms for himself. 

The Devil pulled down your panties and licked his lips like a hungry wolf at the sight of your heated wetness. He closed one eye and his open pupil formed a silhouette of a cherry that popped like a bubble. He then dove down and glided his forked tongue along your slit, tasting the juices that glistened across your lips. You gasped and your breathing became hitched upon contact. The Devil used his thumbs to open your folds before sucking on your labia. You threw your head back and moaned loudly as he did, your head resting on King Dice's shoulder while your body was being supported by his torso. He was feeling up your chest with his bare hands and he looked down at you, his eyes meeting yours. "Such a beautiful voice..." he purred. "...I want you to keep singin' for us, Doll~" he pinched your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing more moans out of you. 

You were a moaning mess between the two men, and this is just the foreplay. The Devil pulled back and licked the remaining juices from his lips. "Absolutely delicious~" he purred. "Think she's warmed up enough, Boss?" King Dice asked. "Yes, I think she is, but now she needs to warm us up." The Devil replied. He looked over at you and said. "Get on your knees, Sweetheart." You did as you were told and got up off the bed and got down on your knees. The Devil and King Dice stood on either side of you and you saw that there was a tent in the King's pants. You bit your lip and began rubbing the bulge in the palm of your hand. Golly, he felt so hard just from getting you off.

King Dice groaned and panted at your touch, placing his hand on the top of your head. You eagerly unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped the fly before almost yanking them down along with his boxers, allowing his cock to spring out. It was long, slender, and throbbing with need. You waste no time and you start off by giving the head a few licks before taking the shaft into your mouth. "Ahh, good girl~" King Dice moaned softly. "That's a good girl~"

While you were busy sucking him off, you felt the Devil grab your hand and guide it over to his rather girthy length. You look over at the Devil and your eyes widened at the sheer size of the appendage. You slowly started to stroke it when King Dice pulled your head back to him and pressed the tip of his cock against your lips. "Come on, Sweetheart~" he urged, to which you complied and took him in your mouth once more. You could hear a combination of moans and groans and grunts and growls coming from the two men as you pleasured them. You've been switching over from Dice to the Devil, sucking and stroking their firm cocks.

The Devil soon ordered you to get up and get back on the bed. You did as you were told and got back up on the bed while he and King Dice joined you once more. The Devil laid on his back and grabbed your hips, pulling you close to him so that you were on top of him, hovering over his large member. You felt King Dice pressing his body against yours, sandwiching you between him and his Boss.

This was it.

You were ready to pay the price. 

The Devil and King Dice positioned themselves at your holes before pushing in simultaneously. You wailed in pain and pleasure as you were being stretched out. "Ungh, fuck she's tight!" The Devil growled. "Ngh, she's...squeezing me.." King Dice panted, his hot breath grazing down your neck, causing you to shiver. The two men held still to allow you to adjust to their lengths. You could hear King Dice whispering sweet nothings into your ear and giving you gentle kisses on your cheek, neck and shoulder. His affectionate words and actions definitely took your mind off the pain in your holes.

Once the pain subsided, you panted. "O-okay, y-you can both move.." The Devil thrusted upwards into your pussy at a rather rough pace while King Dice took his sweet time fucking your ass. The sensation was strange, but it felt kinda good, it was almost like your first time all over again. You weren't used to such a girth inside your womanhood. The Devil was much bigger than your last partner, or any man in that matter. You also weren't used to anal, though you haved used a plug a couple of times, you haven't really had anal sex per se until now.

It took a while for you to get adjusted to this new sensation, but when you did, little moans and whimpers pooled out of you, encouraging the two men to up the ante and start fucking you at a faster and rougher pace.

It felt amazing.

Being in between two hot bodies, having both holes filled, listening to a chorus of moans and groans and grunts and growls in your ears made you all the more aroused. "Fuck, she's getting really wet now." The Devil said, gripping onto your thighs. "She's gettin' used to me, Boss." King Dice panted. "Her ass feels really nice." You couldn't help but blush at that statement. The Devil sees you blushing and smirked. "Heh, hey Dice, keep talking to her like that, she's getting red in the face." You gulped and blushed more. You felt King Dice leaning close to your ear. "Oh? You like hearing me talking dirty, Doll?" He husked. "Does it make ya wet hearing how much I'm enjoying ya?" "Don't forget me, Dice." The Devil reminded him. "I'm liking the way her little cunt is just sucking me in~" Your face was starting to feel hot from blushing bright red, thanks to their dirty talking. They kept making note of the various reactions your body had to them, whether it be how your walls clenched, or the feel of your skin against them, and even pointed out that you were moaning like a whore. "It doesn't surprise me," the Devil said, regarding this. "she offered herself to us in exchange for her soul! What a slut!" He emphasized the misogynist slur with some rough thrusts, causing you to cry out. "Ngh, easy on her, Boss," King Dice said. "she's still a lady after all." Who knew the Devil's right-hand man was such a gentleman?

The room was hot, beads of sweat were running down titillated bodies, and the wet, dirty sounds of skins slapping filled the air. You were crying out in great pleasure as the Devil rammed against your G-spot. King Dice had a firm grip on your shoulders, grunting and giving you a rough fucking that had you seeing stars. It was overwhelming, you were about to lose it. "L-Lucifer.....K-King Dice......I'm.....I'm cumming........" "Ngh, yeah?" The Devil replied. "Think you've paid the price, Missy?" "Mmph, y-yesss!!!!" You cried. "I don't know..." the Devil teased. "...Dice? Whattya think? Should we let her cum?" King Dice chuckled in response. "I think she's repayed her debt~" he let go of your shoulders and pressed his body into your back, shoving his cock into you over and over. "Alright honey, cum for us~" he said to you. "Cum nice and hard for the Boss and the King, baby~" They both gave it their all, focusing on your orgasm. King Dice even reached around and started rubbing your clit, sending you over the edge in almost no time. You gripped onto the Devil's fur tightly and cried out in ecstasy. The Devil felt your walls clamp down on his dick, which caused him to claw at your thighs and let out a loud roar as he came to his climax. His semen felt incredibly hot inside you. You could feel it gushing into your cherry, filling you up so deliciously. King Dice wasn't to far behind, he bit down on your shoulder and released a muffled growl, cumming hard in your rear. You could feel the intense throbbing of the King's cock and the seed he was spilling inside you.

The three of you just laid there, feeling exhausted after that intense exercise. You felt full on both ends and you were starting to feel rather sleepy. The Devil and King Dice slowly slid out of you, their cum oozing out from both of your holes. "Well Doll, it seems that your debt has been repaid." King Dice said. He looked over to the Devil and asked. "Would you mind if I cleaned her up, Boss?" "Maybe later," the Devil replied. "for now, just let her stay here and sleep it off." King Dice looked genuinely surprised. "Boss, are you sure you don't mind her sleeping here in your bed?" The Devil smirked. "Heh, I got an even better idea, Dice. Let's keep her." 

"But, Boss..."

"Think about it, Dice, instead of some random broad being nothing but a one-time adventure for ya, you got yourself a bitch of your own who'll do anything you say!" The Devil took out a cigar and flicked his finger up, a little flame lit on his fingertip. He used it to light his cigar before extinguishing the flame with the flick of the wrist. "I dunno, Boss..." King Dice said. "...she's repayed her debt to us, so she gets to keep her soul..." "That doesn't mean we can't keep that hot body of hers!" The Devil cackled. "Heh, you got a point there, Boss..." King Dice said, brushing his fingers through your hair as you slept. "Here Dice, you come over here and take her." The Devil said. "I ain't one to do that cuddling business." 

King Dice pulled you off of his Boss and held you close to him. He pulled the covers over you both and gave you a gentle kiss on your forehead. The Devil rolled his eyes. "You're so cheesy, Dice. I swear, you read too many of those damn Romance novels." "Hmph, at least I know how to treat a woman in bed." King Dice retorted. The Devil shook his head and got up out of bed, going over to the window and opening it. He leaned over it and continued his smoke while looking out over the hellscape.


End file.
